Fairy Tail Romanced!
by NaluPrincessXOXOX
Summary: The gang's in magical high school! This means, magic, romance, violence and vampires! Read to find out! This story was made to satisfy fairy tail pairings of all kinds. (Even a personal one I'd like to see myself.) May turn to rated M. Pairings: NaLu;NaLi;Jerza;GraZa;Graylu;Gruvia;UltearxJellal;MiraxLaxus;MokaxLaxus;and more.
1. Chapter 1

Lisanna looked on in silent envy as Natsu and Lucy walked into Fairy Tail High with their usual noisy, morning routine. Happy the blue exceed flew over them both laughing along with Plue, the blonde`s Nicola.

_Hold on. Pause. Who`s Lisanna? Who are Nastu and Lucy? What about Happy and Plue? And Fairy Tail, does that even _**count**_ as a high school name?_

Not too far behind was Gray and his stalker, Juvia, or as Lisanna liked to say '_secret admirer'._ Still looking on in awkward silence Lisanna watched as Levy ran to make it to her class on time with her cheerleaders Jet and Droy following close behind. As all the other Fairies made their way to their groups Lisanna felt left out and in a way sort of alone. It's been 2 years after all and everyone's moved on, the only place she fits in now is with her siblings.

Someone cut off her train of thought, "Lisanna-san!" she quickly turned around to meet the petite blue haired girl waving at her wildly with her exceed standing next to her promptly.

"Morning, Wendy!" She waved back and walked with Wendy inside the building to join the others. At Fairy Tail High, mages from all over Fiore gather to learn about magic and be promoted to professional wizards, and professional wizards are in the market to become s-class. There aren't really teachers per say, because not all the mages learn the same way. Some mages take on missions and are graded by performance are by a supervisor, others take classes that educate them on magic and the most easiest way to earn good scores is through the `guild hall`, the training hall where people go with a partner to spar with them under the direction of a supervisor. Even though that's the case, everyone just uses the hall to eat, drink, start fights, and be merry.

"Lisanna!"

Lisanna`s masculine older brother Elfman met her and Wendy in the hall.

"Wendy! Walking my sister to school is a MAN!"

"But I'm a girl…"

"Elf nii-chan!"

Lisanna was silenced by the sight of team Natsu with their supervisor S-class mage Erza, a.k.a, the queen of fairies _Titania_. _There goes the love of my life with all my friends the _replacement _me_, Lisanna thought bitterly to herself. She didn`t like this side of her that thought bitterly toward the celestial mage because she knew Lucy wasn`t a bad person but…._Why doesn`t Natsu invite me on one of his missions? _She leaned her head wistfully to the side as she viewed Natsu`s signature cheeky grin. By this time Wendy and Elfman had rushed to get her to class waving goodbye`s and sorries while Lisanna walked all lonely like to her `class` in the guild hall with her sister S-class wizard Mirajane better known as the She-Demon Mirajane for practical lessons in take-over magic.

"Lisanna!" The long white-haired, blue-eyed beauty behind the counter cleaning glasses gestured for her younger sister to come over.

"Hey Nee-chan." Lisanna said glumly.

"What`s wrong sweetie?" Mira said now checking the big freezer to make sure all drinks were in place and were easy to access.

"No, Nee-chan I`m fine really." Said the take-over mage trying to reassure her sister placing her bag on the closest bench sitting down waiting for Mira.

"Love troubles?" Lisanna was startled by the sudden comment she jumped up slightly in her seat. The fire dragon slayer immediately popped into her mind and she felt her face heating up which she was sure came off to Mira as a blush.

"So that's it."


	2. Love Troubles Pt 2

"_**Oh my Mavis, Nee-san!"**_

That's strange; I thought for sure I heard Lisanna scream….. But we were far away from fairy tail, let alone the guild hall.

"Oi, Lucy you hear it too?" Nastu turned his head toward me with an alarmed look on his face.

_Dang._

_Whatever facial expression he has on always looks sexy._

_Uh...I mean hot…_

_I mean his face is hot_

_Wait no I mean his body is hot…._

_Damn, that still sounds wrong..._

_I mean his magic is hot_

_Yeah his magic…. Because you know he uses fire dragon slayer magic._

_Whoever the hell _'_**you**__' are…_

_Who am I thinking to anyway?_

_Stalker ass._

"Lucy?"

"Umm yeah I heard that scream too."

"Alright! You guys Lucy said she heard the screams of all the bandits who`s ass I'm gonna kick!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Is that a challenge you pink-haired wuss!"

"Bring it on Ice Princess!"

As the boys went ahead with their usual bickering, Wendy and Erza were discussing something that suddenly caught my ears. Wendy was talking about _Lisanna. _I inwardly sighed. Everybody seemed to _love_ Lisanna. Oh Lisanna`s so pretty, Lisanna`s so nice, Lisanna died so lets all bend over backwards on our _asses_ and treat her like a queen!

"Huh." I sighed out loud this time. I hated the part of me that thought bitterly towards her. Just like her sister, she is totally sweet and she`s modest and she really likes me…It`s just the part of me that's bitter towards her is the same part that well loves Natsu. She's my big biggest love rival.


	3. Unrequited Romance

"I want a rematch you Ice bastard!" Natsu said massaging the lump his head from his collision fall.

"You lost fair and square, match dick!"

"_**NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" **_ Lucy screamed. You see, flamebrain was on top of her. She was on her back and ashy-ass had his face buried in her neck. On top of that, while he stretched his arms out to break the fall, one of his hands landed on her left breast. _And_ on top of that Blondie's legs were opened so his dick was smack dab on her sex organ. Pretty hot scene right there. But I haven't gotten to the best part yet. Since Natsu was weak, his movements were shaky and uncoordinated whereas Lucy`s movements were precise but not strong so their bodies were rubbing against each other in an erotic like fashion his dick rubbing hard against her pussy the softness of her tits his hand rubbing it hard making Lucy moan lustily while she struggled to get up. And the bastard was so tired from struggling he stopped moving and Lucy was all like "No…o-oh…. NATSU DON`T STOP!"

I`m pretty sure she thought they were alone so let's pretend you didn't see any of that...

It`s gonna take long time for me to get that outta my head….

Well with Wendy and Erza yapping away and Natsu and Lucy having a good time,

It`s just gonna be Juvia and I who are gonna complete the mission.

You may not see her but I can sense her presence.

Yep Juvia and I go way back; from about three years ago when our school went to war with her old group `Phantom Lord` a vicious group of criminals who are hired and paid for dirty work. They kidnapped Lucy and injured team shadow gear `cause of Lucy`s crazy old man. But that`s another story for another time.

Let me tell ya a little about Juvia Rokusa Lockser.

She's my stalker. I`m her best friend. After leaving phantom she had no place to call home so she joined Fairy Tail. Ever since then she`s been my stalker. Yup, and she never quits her day job either. And this goes to a whole other level creepy I mean when I'm on a job at the guild hall in class at home when I travel and even in the fucking bathroom. Which is scary as fuck I mean seriously I once went on the urinal in the boys bathroom and as I pulled down my zipper I heard the water say "oh Gray-sama" and the water took the form of a body into JUVIA! Staring at me with my fly down and my dick aimed and ready to shoot. Hell, I screamed like my life depended on it

Ever since then I am always on my guard. So I'm extra careful on whatever I`m doing because I know Juvia is watching.

Trust me man, I just know.

Levy`s P.O.V

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

That was first bell, which means find your first class, and mine was witchery with Porlyusica-Sensei. Students learn from her deep and extensive history of magic, we also learn how to brew potions and junk. Everything would be perfect if Gajeel were here. Unfortunately though he`s on a mission with Pantherlily (his pet cat) and their supervisor S-class mage Moka Akashiya. Call me (if you may) jealous but I always worry whenever they go on missions together. I mean the woman`s gorgeous, she`s s-class, she`s an older woman, she`s kind and most of all…she`s got…..she`s got…..B-BIG BREAST; about the same size as Lucy and Erza`s but why should _I_ care, right?! I don`t know… I guess class just doesn`t feel right unless he`s here watching me, calling me shrimp, and trying to make me all tough.

I hope he misses me….. wait, _WHAT?!_


	4. Man-hunting

I-saw-it,-the-perfect-mission-to-execute-my-plan

**_Employer: Mayor of Censoum_**

**_Looking for mage good with animals and male-mage with brutal strength to capture/destroy, animal/beast terrorizing-town._**

**_Reward:50,000-Jewel_**

**_Celestial-Key_**

Mirajane-neesama explained to me that if I can get some quality time in with natsu I can "rekindle the flame". Of course I was totally lost at first.

_"I know what I saw Liss-chan and that was love! I know how much you loved him because it was real and sensual! He loved you too! You were his first friend, not Lucy, yo__u were the one that brought him out of the rain that day, not Lucy, you put colour in his world, and you were the first person to make him happy! You made him blush, you taught him what it ment to fight for the ones y_

_ou love, you told him about marriage, and you told him about the time we live and the time we... and time we...and..."_

"I know_ what you mean nee-san..."_

_"Look, what I'm trying to say is.. Natsu was in love with you,"_

_I blushed furiously._

_"And his love never faded away, it still hurt whenever someone said your name, bbut eventually people started using it less and less, but now the love is locked away somewhere and you have to find it."_

She was right and now I don`t care _who`s _in my way I`m not stopping till I get my man.


	5. History of Vampire Moka: FT S-Class mage

**Disclaimer by Kokoa: You my friend, seem to have alot of time on your hands if you're sad enough to read bullshit. I mean honestly...**

**Me: GET TO THE POINT KOKOA-CHAN!**

** Kokoa: Fine you bitch... anyway... this author does not own the characters of fairy tail, nor me and my three sisters, we belong to tha author of Rosario+Vampire.**

**Both girls: Enjoy! PleaseR&R**

* * *

We were a peaceful family.

I lived in the Shuzen mansion. Kokoa, Khalua, mother and me. Kokoa-Chan was fooling around with the duster while Khalua~nee-san tried to sweep the west hall. I was in charge of food preparations while mother waited outside for our anxiously awaited guest to arrive.

"Oh, dear Kokoa-Chan you`re getting dust in my eyes, please be more careful." The Negro-skinned blonde said sweetly.

A small, cute little 10-year-old girl, with creamy-colored skin and tangy orange hair that was always tied in two with a ribbon that fell onto her shoulders glared at her older sister with her green eyes. She gave Khalua a childish pout and a look in her eyes that said 'To hell with this dusting shit'. All Khalua did, being as sweet as she is, was give her a smile (Mirajane`s signature smile) and sweatdrop nervously.

Kokoa (say co-co-ah) was a small girl with a big attitude. She was the youngest of the four Shuzen sisters. I Moka Akashiya (say ak-ash-eeh-yah) was the second youngest of us four, at 13-years-old. Kokoa-chan wanted to be the strongest of the four of us since she was youngest but she had to defeat me first before that happened. Kokoa and I fought for days on end, but each time I won. She had monstrous uncontrollable strength but I had power. Lots and lots of power.

Let`s recap before we journey any further into the storyline.

I am an s-class ayakashi (monster in Japanese) a vampire to be exact. We are royalty so we live in a big mansion. Right now I have two sisters, my younger sister Kokoa and my older sister Khalua. Both are also vampires. Both of them have a different mother than mine. Their mother is a vampire named Gyokurou. My mother is Akashiya Blooddriver, a vampire and one of the three dark lords (like the magic council of the monster world). Today we were preparing for the arrival of our fourth sister. Neither of us had met her and neither did we know why we've never met her until now. Mother and Khalua were excited, Kokoa was pissed off and wanted to fight me, whereas I wondered about this girl. Her profile is shrouded with mystery, it could be an assassin here to take us out, or an imposter, or she could just be downright evil. Haven't met the girl and I already have a bad feeling…. Or maybe it's just my stomach, after all, I'm making food for someone else and I'm starving.

Fourth Sister`s P.O.V

"Mother I loved you with all my heart, what happened to you was a cruel twist of fate but you have lived a long and happy life so please rest in peace." The forest was big, green and never ending… Similar to my love for Jasmine; large, healthy and never-ending.

_A moment of silence for my dead mother._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Say hi to jazzy for me mum_**.**

"Let`s see what we`ve got here." I said to no one in particular, taking out my mother`s will. "Apparently I`m supposed to go live with my father in the Shuzen mansion huh?"

At the Shuzen Mansion

"Girls, come and greet your father he`s back!" Akashiya shouted. Immediately, brooms and dustpans were dropped, stove`s turned off, and three vampires quickly ran to the front door to greet their father Zeref Shuzen, one of the three dark lords.

"Good afternoon father," Khalua greeted.

"Hey dad," I nonchalantly said.

Kokoa just grunted and turned her head away.

" I am sure Akashiya informed you that Akua Shuzen is going to reside here in our mansion from now on, and I suppose you all want to make a good impression on her." Father said as a matter-of-factly.

He noticed Kokoa`s foul mood, and was about to ask out of concern when Kokoa turned her head and said:

"GO suck balls, gay, old, man and stay outta my hair, I don`t give a fuck if Aqua-Pure`s coming over for a slumber party, all this dumb preparation cost me my match with Nee-san and I knew in my gut today was the day I would win, but _now_ I gotta dust fucking _bookshelves_ dad, motherfucking _bookshelves_."

With that Kokoa stormed out through the door, leaving a shocked father, with his questioning eyes burning a hole in his sassy daughter`s head, Khalua sweatdropping and me holding out my hand and checking my nails. Typical Kokoa.

AS she stomped out she bumped into a mysterious female figure about to knock on the door before it was whammed open.

"Watch where you're going asshole!"

""Why don`t you watch where you're going before you're throat`s ripped out." A smooth,low and deadly voice threatened. Kokoa's green irises smalled and the whiteness gradually began to grow. Her eyebrows were narrowed, but her eyes were feral. No one saw how it happened. The stranger`s hand was balled in a fist, a few inches from where the door had been ready to knock, now it had a kunai in it aimed at Kokoa`s throat. Nobody in the room even with their vampire heightened senses could comprehend what just happpened. But what they alldid know was,

1)The girl was definantly a vampire,

2)Whenever a strange vampire come's into another vampire`s territory a fight would ensue to see who would claim the territory, so they were totally gonna fight, and

3)Someone's gonna die.


End file.
